Jede Art von Spielen
by kleiner Indianer
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks, Charlie Weasley und ein paar andere machen in den Sommerferien 1991 eine Abschlussfahrt nach Italien zum Gardasee. Was sie nicht wissen: Auch Aurora Sinistra, Astronomielehrerin in Hogwarts macht dort Ferien. Tonks/AuroraSinistra FEMMESLASH
1. Vorspiel

**Jede Art von Spielen**

**

* * *

****Anmerkung:** Eine neue Fanfiction! =) Endlich bin ich wieder dabei, hoffe es gibt noch ein paar Femslash-Fans, die sich an diese Fanfiction herantrauen! **  
**

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nur die Idee, Personen und Welt sind wie immer nicht meins. Ich verdiene damit hoffentlich nur ein paar Leser & Reviews ;)

**Warnung: **Femslash! Who don't like, don't read it! Und später kommt noch Lemon hinzu...

**Wann?** Das Ganze spielt **1991**

**Wer?** Jahrgang von Nymphadora Tonks und Charlie Weasley, die restlichen Personen werdet ihr bald kennenlernen...

**Wo?** Am Gardasee in Italien

**Voraussichtlich** zuerst eine Zusammenfassung. Diese Fanfiction wird 8 Kapitel haben, die ich (hoffentlich) in regelmäßigen Abständen posten werde.

**Betaleserin:** Windspiel! Vielen, vielen Dank =)

* * *

_Tonks steht schon lange auf Charlie und nimmt sich vor, ihn zu verführen. Am Abend besorgt sie ihm viel Alkohol, er betrinkt sich und geht früh ins Bett. Tonks schleicht sofort hinterher und betritt nach ihm das Zimmer. _

_Doch nicht nur sie spielt gerne mit Intrigen, der Mann am Schalter hat ihr nicht Charlies Zimmerschlüssel, sondern den ihrer ehemaligen Lehrerin Aurora Sinistra ausgehändigt._

_

* * *

_

_**gewidmet: **_

_**Windspiel**_

**(Teil I) Vorspiel...**

…also ich finde ja, dass Vorspiel sich gut anhört!

Okay, wie war das, wer zweideutig denkt, hat eindeutig mehr Spaß? Und Spiele an sich machen schon sehr viel Spaß, Vorspiele erst recht. … Ich überlege gerade, wann ich angefangen habe zu spielen - eigentlich mag ich Spiele ja immer schon. Vor allem, wenn ich nur gewinnen kann oder nichts zu verlieren habe, Ansichtssache.

Und genauso ist es jetzt.

Ich führe das mal etwas genauer aus:

1. Charlie Weasley, der Mann meiner Träume, ist wie immer vergeben, ich kann also weder eine lang aufgebaute Freundschaft noch sonst irgendwelche Chancen versauen.

2. Unsere gemeinsame Schulzeit in Hogwarts liegt schon zwei Wochen zurück, wenn etwas schief gehen würde, könnte es mir rein theoretisch egal sein.

Und, wichtigster und 3. Punkt auf meiner Liste: Morgen reisen wir alle ab! Wenn nicht heute, wann dann? Und wenn tatsächlich nicht heute, dann... denke ich morgen darüber nach.

Wer ‚wir' ist?

Gestatten, dass ich uns vorstelle: Jahrgang 1984 der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Ursprünglich zehn reiselustige Hexen und Zauberer, die eine Abschlussfahrt zum Gardasee nach Italien unternehmen.

Nur ist diese mittlerweile fast vorbei und von den zehn sind auch nur noch vier übrig: Kaycee Lahire, Jonah Sanders, der schon erwähnte Charlie Weasley und ich, Tonks. Nymphadora Tonks.

Eigentlich wäre das ja eine ganz nette Truppe, aber an ‚eigentlich' muss ja ein Haken sein: Kaycee.

Sie ist in Ravenclaw. War. Kann ja ganz nett sein, irgendwie mochte ich sie ursprünglich sogar sehr gern und wenn ich mich recht erinnere, waren wir die ersten Jahre sogar enge Freunde. Wäre die Situation eine andere, dann… Doch es ist wie es ist: Kaycee und Charlie sind seit einem knappen Jahr zusammen. Seitdem kann ich sie eben nicht mehr ausstehen.

Kein Wunder, die Beiden hängen aneinander wie Kletten! Nur dass Charlie wohl das Fell und Kaycee die Klette ist. Stellt euch vor, als sie Weihnachten mal alleine war, hat sie sich in Grund und Boden getrunken und anschließend bei mir ausgeheult! Sie meinte, Charlie sei der Richtige, ihre große Liebe. Als ich sie fragte, ob er ihr denn auch schon mal gesagt hat, dass ER sie liebe, ist sie allerdings verstummt.

Irgendwie tut sie mir auch Leid. Wie schon gesagt, Kaycee ist … kein schlechter Mensch, doch wie zu viele Mädchen lebt sie, wenn es um Charlie Weasley geht, in ihrer ganz eigenen Traumwelt. Doch Charlie ist einfach zu nett, er möchte sie nicht verletzten und dass er mit ihr zusammen ist, kommt wahrscheinlich daher, dass er die wahre Liebe nicht kennt! Erkennt.

Ich kenne Charlie schon seit ich denken kann. Unsere Eltern sind irgendwie auf diese merkwürdige Art und Weise verwandt, auf die fast alle Reinblüter verwandt sind. Nicht, dass ich ein Reinblüter wäre, bei Merlins Unterhosen, nein! Mein Vater ist Muggel, doch von der Familie meiner Mutter her lässt sich fast zu jeder Zaubererfamilie eine Verbindung schaffen.

Wie gesagt, ich bin mit Charlie aufgewachsen. Charlie ist der netteste und hilfsbereiteste Mensch, den ich kenne. Man kann ihn nicht nicht mögen! Charlie hat immer gute Laune, lächelt jeden freundlich an. Er ist der Quidditschstar Gryffindors und natürlich dementsprechend beliebt bei den Mädels, man kann es ihnen nicht verdenken.

Und er sieht auch noch gut aus! Er ähnelt mehr seiner Mutter. Natürlich hat er die typische rote Weasley-Haarfarbe, ist etwas stämmiger und kleiner als seine Brüder Bill und Percy, doch eigentlich passt das auch viel besser zu ihm. Und dann noch seine Muskeln… Es gibt zwar noch durchtrainiertere Jungs, aber irgendwie hat Charlie genau das perfekte Maß!

Aber Highlight sind und bleiben seine Sommersprossen! Überall auf seinem Gesicht verteilt, total süße Sommersprossen! Unglaublich, immer wenn ich ihn betrachte, seine wettergegerbte Haut und dann, die kleinen Punkte auf seiner Nase verteilt… da wird mir ganz anders. Irgendwie so warm, ja, dann ergreift mich innerlich dieses warme Gefühl.

Shit, hab ich etwa jetzt schon zu Schwärmen angefangen? Dabei hab ich noch nicht mal von meinem großem Glückspiel erzählt… also erst mal weiter im Text:

Über Jonah gibt's nicht viel zu erzählen. Ein großer, blonder, eigentlich ganz hübscher Hufflepuff, dem einfach der Witz fehlt. Er hat eine schlaksige Figur, seine blonden Haare werden mit den Jahren immer länger. Sähe echt gut aus, mit seinen blauen Augen!

Trotz alledem hat er so rein gar nichts Anziehendes. Also anziehend im Sinne von… körperlich anziehend. So, wie er mich anziehend empfindet. Genau, Jonah ist in mich verknallt. Und das ist natürlich wieder mal so was von typisch! Genau die Typen, denen ich einfach gar nichts abhaben kann, stehen auf mich.

Was ich eh nicht so nachvollziehen kann, ich, der Schussel, die Verrückte, der Metamorphmagus. Würde jetzt gerne seufzen, aber ich reiße mich zusammen.

Aber nein, Tonks, das bist du nicht! Selbstvertrauen, du bist - ich bin lebensfroh, selbstbewusst und … ein bisschen chaotisch? Aber das ist okay so.

Ich meine, wer sagt, dass das perfekte Chaos nie etwas hinbekommen könnte? Ist sozusagen ein Test, eine Herausforderung! Mein Ziel? Charlie Weasley. Für eine Nacht. Wenn's geht, will ich dabei nur eins verlieren: Meine - … Ihr wisst schon.

Und jemand Besseren als Charlie kann ich mir dafür nicht vorstellen! Er ist nett, einfühlsam, aber er holt sich auch, was er will. Und heiß ist er allemal! Weiß nicht, ob ich wirklich verliebt in Charlie bin – jemals überhaupt verliebt war. Dieses Gefühl, dass ich für ihn empfinde, trifft es wohl noch am Besten.

Doch wie schon erwähnt, Charlie ist vergeben! Das ist dann also der erste Punkt in meinem Plan, Kaycee und Charlie müssen sich wenigstens diese eine Nacht streiten, bestenfalls ganz trennen, damit Charlie noch bereiter für seine/meine Liebe ist. Dass er irgendwie bereit dafür ist, ist eh klar.

Es weiß zwar nicht jeder, aber ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass er Kaycee nicht liebt. Okay, ich geb's zu, als Snape ihm zu Demonstrationszwecken Veritaserum eingeflößt hat, habe ich das ein kleines bisschen ausgenützt. Er hat mir allerdings das Versprechen abgenommen, ihr nichts zu sagen. Das Doofe bei der Aktion war, dass herauskam, dass er mich auch nicht liebt. Doch was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden und wer nicht wagt, der auch nicht gewinnt!

Mein Plan beginnt also mit sofortiger Wirkung. Obwohl, mit fast sofortiger Wirkung. Eigentlich…

Ich ließ meinen Blick etwas durch die Wirtschaft schweifen, in der wir gerade zu viert saßen. Die meisten Gäste hatten eine warme Mahlzeit vor sich stehen. Wir hatten schon gegessen, Pasta-Gerichte in so einem kleinen süßen Lokal mit Blick auf den Gardasee. Wunderschön!

Doch der Ausblick hier war auch nicht gerade schlecht. Von der einen Fensterfront sogar ziemlich gut, direkt auf die ewige Wasseroberfläche. Das Licht der Sonne hatte sich schon orange verfärbt und machte aus dem Spiegel vor uns ein Flammenmeer.

Kein Wunder, dass man dann sogar abends noch eine Sonnenbrille trug. Die Frau, die wie hypnotisiert auf den See blickte, trug ein ziemlich großes Modell, doch es stand ihr. Sie sah sogar richtig schön aus, mit ihren langen, leicht gelockten, dunklen Haaren, die sie zum Pferdeschwanz gebunden hatte.

Wenn mich nicht alles täuschte, war das wohl eine waschechte Italienerin, sie hatte auch diesen typischen olivefarbenen Hauttyp. Und wirklich tolle Lippen, keine Ahnung, warum mir das auffiel. Normalerweise schaute ich doch nicht auf die Lippen oder auf den wohlgemerkt nicht so großen Ausschnitt einer Frau. … Nein! Ich hatte ihr nicht gerade auf den Ausschnitt gestarrt!

Meine Wangen färbten sich prompt rot. ‚Bitte mach, dass ich das nicht laut gesagt habe!', betete ich, diesmal sicher lautlos. Prüfend ließ ich meinen Blick über unseren Tisch wandern. Puh, Glück gehabt, anscheinend nicht.

Kaycee hatte nur Augen für Charlie, was mir eigentlich egal war, doch ärgerlicherweise erwiderte er ihren Blick. Obwohl, Jonah? Ich glaube, der hatte etwas bemerkt, auf jeden Fall war er sogar noch röter als ich.

So ein Laschie – kein Wunder, typisches Hufflepuff - Klischee halt. Dabei sind die meisten von unserem Haus gar nicht so… weich. Egal, über den musste ich mir auch keine Sorgen machen. Ich konnte also beruhigt weiter diese Frau beobachten, bei uns war ohnehin gerade tote Hose.

Irgendetwas an ihr kam mir bekannt vor. Als ob ich sie schon zigmal gesehen hätte! Doch wo? Ich meine, ich sehe ja nicht täglich Italiener. Es gab zwar schon ein paar auf Hogwarts, aber die sind in der Regel jünger. Dieses Exemplar des weiblichen Geschlechts schätzte ich allerdings locker auf 28, 30 Jahre. Ein gutes Alter, jedenfalls aufs Aussehen bezogen.

Noch immer schaute sie gespannt aufs Wasser, dann schob sie ihre Sonnenbrille für einen Moment auf die Stirn und rieb sich die Augen. Oh Mann, was war das? Litt ich jetzt schon an Vergesslichkeit?

Ich kannte sie, sicher - ziemlich gut sogar. Es lag mir auf der Zunge... ich-

gerade als unsere Blicke sich kreuzten, durchzuckte mich die Gewissheit. Ich wusste wieder, wer sie war!


	2. Alles außer Brettspiele

Es geht weiter! =) Diese Geschichte ist mir nur so aus den Fingern geflossen...

Eine Runde Schokokekse für alle! :)

Was ich beim vorrigen Kapitel vergessen habe: Vielen Dank, **Windspiel**, fürs Betalesen! 3

* * *

**(Teil II) Alles außer Brettspiele**

_Gerade als unsere Blicke sich kreuzten, durchzuckte mich die Gewissheit. Ich wusste wieder, wer sie war!_

„Professor Sinistra!", rief ich in einem Anflug von… nennen wir es Unbedachtheit.

Sofort verstummten die Gespräche an unserem (und auch an den meisten anderen) Tisch. Zuerst blickten sie mich mit tellergroßen Augen an, dann unsere ehemalige Astronomie-Lehrerin. Shit, shit, shit!

Zeitgleich mit meinen Haaren lief ich rot an. Plötzlich waren mir meine Kleider zu eng und mein Gesicht begann zu glühen. Warum konnte ich nicht mal nachdenken, bevor ich etwas tat?

Ich schätze, es war Professor Sinistra mindestens genauso peinlich wie mir, doch sie reagierte, als hätte sie damit gerechnet: Leicht lächelnd hob sie die Hand, winkte uns zu und schlenderte dann gelassen zu unserem Tisch.

Nach und nach ließ die uns geschenkte Aufmerksamkeit nach und die anderen Gäste wandten sich wieder ihren Tischgesprächen zu.

Innerlich schimpfte ich mich einen Trottel, wie kann es sein, dass ich so lang brauchte, um sie zu erkennen? Ja, okay, ich hatte sie noch nie mit Sonnenbrille gesehen, trotzdem!

Nur am Rand bekam ich mit, dass Charlie sie an unseren Tisch einlud.

Sie trug ihre coole Sonnebrille noch immer auf der Stirn und lächelte mich mit einem weißen Blitzen der Zähne an.

„Also Miss Tonks, da bin ich einmal inkognito unterwegs und dann müssen Sie mich gleich enttarnen!"

Ich lachte auf. Ich mochte sie. Sie war einfach cool. Irgendwie war es trotzdem sehr komisch in den Ferien gesiezt zu werden… das musste ich gleich ändern.

„Also Professor Sinistra", imitierte ich sie, „Sie als meine Lehrerin müssten doch meinen Scharfsinn kennen." Kaycees Gekicher brachte mich zum Verstummen.

Dann eben nicht, angenervt verschränkte ich meine Arme. Doch ein Zwinkern von Charlie versöhnte mich wieder mit der Tischgesellschaft.

„Was ich sagen wollte", ergriff Professor Sinistra meinen Faden, „ich komme mir richtig alt vor, bitte, in den Ferien möchte ich nicht gesiezt werden! Wollt ihr mich nicht einfach beim Vornamen nennen?"

Ähm, wie war gleich ihr Vorname? Nochmals, shit!

Ich konnte doch jetzt nicht auch noch – anscheinend hatte sie mein Gegrübel gemerkt.

Mit einem kecken Lachen fügte sie „Aurora" hinzu. „Nennt mich einfach Aurora"

Ach genau, es lag mir auf der Zunge. Aurora hieß sie also… komischer Name. Außerdem rollte sie das ‚r' so… italienisch. War sie Italienerin? Zu Anfang war ich auch automatisch von einer ausgegangen, warum war mir das nie aufgefallen?

Aber... Aurora. Irgendwie war der Name doch einfach… altmodisch. Zu lang! Er passte nicht zu ihrem frechen (sexy) Lachen! … Stopp, hatte ich gerade sexy gedacht?

Doch noch bevor ich weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, rutschten mir schon die nächsten blödsinnigen Worte aus dem Mund: „Kann ich dich dann auch Rora nennen?"

„Nur, wenn ich dich dann Dora nennen darf", erwiderte sie prompt. Sie warf mir einen tiefen Blick aus ihren wunderschönen dunklen Augen zu und zog amüsiert ihre linke Augenbraue hoch.

Augenblicklich brach Charlie in Gelächter aus. Verärgert warf ich ihm einen Blick zu und versuchte den Schauer, der mich ergriffen hatte, abzuschütteln. Was war denn mit mir los? Wurde ich etwa krank?

Das gehauchte „okay" sprach allerdings für diese These.

Nochmals - was war mit mir los? Hallo, seit wann durfte man mich Dora nennen? Überhaupt, seit wann hatte ich nichts dagegen mit dem Vornamen angesprochen zu werden? Aber aus ihrem Mund… Dora. Es hörte sich tatsächlich gar nicht so schlecht an!

Zufrieden setzte Rora sich auf den Stuhl neben mir. Gerade als an unserem Tisch Stille eintrat, trafen sich Charlies und mein Blick.

Oh Mer… da war es wieder, dieses Gefühl. Als zöge es mir den Boden unter den Füßen (unterm Stuhl) weg. Was tät ich nur, um einmal-… gute Idee! Lasset die Spiele beginnen!

(Ein Gedankefetzen flog durch meinen Kopf: Rora roch unglaublich gut! Was für ein Parfüm sie wohl trug? Erstaunt über mich selbst verscheuchte ich ihn aber sogleich wieder.)

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen, sprang ich auf und warf entschlossen ein „Wir spielen jetzt Poker! Ich hol Karten!", in die Runde.

Wie die Vier amüsierte Blicke austauschten, bekam ich nur noch aus dem Augenwinkel mit. Ich schritt schon zielstrebig zur Bar, wo ein bekanntes Gesicht auf mich wartete. Erwartungsvoll grinste mich ein unscheinbarer brauner Lockenkopf an. Luc, auch das noch.

Ich kannte ihn oberflächlich von einer Sommerparty bei Weasleys letztes Jahr. Eigentlich war kennen schon übertrieben. Na ja, oberflächlich traf es auch nicht ganz, dafür war es… einfach zu persönlich.

Tatsache war, dass wir rumgeknutscht hatten, aber im Guten auseinander gegangen waren (jedenfalls von meiner Seite aus). Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob er sich daran erinnern kann, denn ich erinnere mich noch ganz genau an seinen durchdringenden Whisky Geschmack.

Und Fakt war auch, dass mir mein Herz bei seinem Anblick ganz schön in die Hose rutschte. Mist, es war mir jetzt doch echt peinlich, denn damals war ich noch nicht sehr geübt im Küssen (eigentlich war es ja mein erster Kuss gewesen) und ich hatte mich ziemlich blamiert! Doch jetzt musste ich cool bleiben, einfach zurück grinsen, Tonks! Du schaffst das!

„Heeey Tonks", säuselte er mit einem noch größeren Grinsen. „Heute Abend noch was Großes vor? Sag mal, ist das echt die Sinistra an eurem Tisch?"

„Luc, einfach Klappe halten und Karten geben", grinste ich zurück „wir wollen eine Runde Poker spielen"

Frech zog er seine Augenbraue hoch. „Süße, wusste gar nicht, dass du pokerst! Um welchen Einsatz? Ich wäre eventuell an einem Spiel interessiert…" Sein Blick wanderte bedeutungsschwer an mir herab, blieb kurz an meinem Ausschnitt hängen (weiß nicht, ob es in solchen Momenten Vor- oder Nachteil war, so gut bestückt zu sein wie ich) und wieder hoch.

Ich spürte förmlich, wie mir die Zornesröte in die Wangen stieg.

„Sorry _Süßer_, du brauchst gar nicht dran denken mitzuspielen, dafür ist _dein _Einsatz einfach zu klein", erwiderte ich locker, ließ auch meinen Blick an ihm runter wandern und blieb an einer… ganz bestimmten Stelle hängen.

Auch seine Wangen verfärbten sich rot und wortlos gab er mir die Karten.

Yeah! 1:0 für mich!

Das Hochgefühl hielt nur kurz, bei Charlies Anblick, wie er sich zu Prof- Rora beugte, verflog es rauchartig.

Triumphierend hielt ich die Karten hoch und warf sie auf dem Tisch.

„Ähm, wie spielt man denn genau Poker?", fragte Jonah zögernd.

Ich lachte auf, er wusste nicht mal, wie man pokert! Bittend sah er mich an.

„Ganz einfach", begann ich, „...der mit den besten Karten gewinnt?"

Kaycee brach in Gekicher aus und Rora boxte mir in die Seite.

„Sehr schlau, Dora!", grinste sie mich an. Dass ich auch immer eine so große Klappe haben musste.

Charlie zwinkerte mich an und griff sich die Karten. Kurz und knapp erklärte er Jonah die verschiedenen Poker-Variationen und Spielregeln.

„Ich schlage als Einsatz 'Wahrheit oder Pflicht' vor." Frech grinste ich Charlie an.

„Wahrheit oder Pflicht?", fragte Kaycee misstrauisch.

„Na, der Gewinner darf sich jemanden raussuchen und ihm entweder eine Frage oder eine Aufgabe stellen. Wahrheit oder Pflicht eben!"

„Aber als Aufgabe nichts Gefährliches!", warf Jonah ein. Ironisch seufzend schüttelte ich den Kopf.

„Na klar, nichts Gefährliches, nichts Aufregendes, nichts Schwieriges. Ich glaube, du gehst jetzt schon davon aus, dass du nur verlierst!" Jonah wurde etwas blasser.

„Uns wird schon was einfallen", schlichtete Rora das Gezänk, schnappte sich die Karten und teilte sie gekonnt aus. Wow, irgendwie machte sie den Eindruck, das schon mal gemacht zu haben. Ich würde wohl doch kein so ein leichtes Spiel haben, wie ich zuerst gedacht hatte... Mist.

Doch meine Sorge war unbegründet, die erste Runde gewann ich mit Bravour (auch wenn's wahrscheinlich nur an meinem Glück lag: Doppelass...).

Mit einem frechen Grinsen wandte ich mich an Rora.

Irgendwie musste ich sie dafür bewundern, wie sie mit einem Blitzen in den Augen fragte: „Wahrheit oder Pflicht?" Sie war schon echt heiß, mit ihren natur-roten Lippen und den langen schwarzen Wimpern... Stopp! Zurück zum Spiel!

„Pflicht! Eine Runde Feuerwhisky für alle." Bei ‚alle' sah ich Jonah scharf an. Bisher hatte er sich vorm Alkohol gedrückt, aber wenn ich Charlie heute noch abfüllen wollte, musste Jonah wohl oder übel mitmachen.

Ohne Bedenken winkte Rora Luc zu unserem Tisch und erfüllte meinen Wunsch. Schon interessant, wie jeder anders darauf reagierte: Jonah leerte das Glas in winzigen Schlückchen und verzog bei jedem qualvoll sein Gesicht, Charlie stürzte sich fast schon begeistert darauf (der füllte sich ja fast schon von selbst ab), Kaycee tat zwar abgebrüht, aber ich konnte ganz genau sehen, wie ihre Augen glasig wurden und Rora … die Frau verwirrte mich wirklich.

Sie proste mir zu, fixierte meine Augen und kippte es runter, als wäre es Wasser. Faszinierend, wirklich faszinierend.

Und ich? Ähm, ich musste doch nüchtern bleiben... ich schenkte es Charlie, der mir darauf ein strahlendes Lächeln schenkte.

Diesmal war Kaycee an der Reihe auszuteilen. Und irgendwie brachte sie mir kein Glück. Ich hätte es ja nie geglaubt, doch tatsächlich gewann Jonah! Und so wie er mich ansah, versprach das nichts Gutes.

„Tonks!" Erschrocken fuhr ich zusammen. Seine Rache für den Feuerwhisky? „Ich... ich will...", entnervt schnaubte ich, „einen Kuss."

„Was?", entfuhr es mir. Er deutete auf seine Wange und lächelte mich schüchtern an. Konnte es tatsächlich sein, dass die Wirkung des Alkohols nach hinten losgegangen war?

Ich merkte, wie Rora mich neugierig beobachtete. Die Blöße mich vor ihr zu drücken, wollte ich mir dann doch nicht geben und außerdem war es ja nur auf die Backe... also stand ich schnell auf und drückte Jonah einen klitzekleinen Kuss auf die Wange.

Missmutig grummelnd setzte ich mich wieder und starrte stur auf die Karten, die Jonah austeilte. Derweil bestellte Charlie nochmals munter eine Runde Feuerwhisky. Kaycee und ich drückten uns erfolgreich, die anderen waren nicht abgeneigt, ganz im Gegenteil. Was fanden die nur an diesem Getränk?

Und irgendwie mochte ich es, wie Rora das Glas an ihre tatsächlich sehr vollen und sinnlichen Lippen setzte und- … Erde an Tonks! Eine neue Runde begann!

Bildete ich mir das ein, oder spielte Rora absichtlich schlecht? Denn wenn mich nicht alles täuschte (ich hatte eine gute Sicht in ihre Karten), wären diese besser als Charlies gewesen! Er gewann die Partie und wendete sich strahlend an Rora und Kaycee.

„Tonks meinte zwar, man darf dieses Pflicht-Dingens nur für eine Person einsetzten, doch Mädels, verzeiht mir, aber ihr seht einfach zu umwerfend aus!" Na super, sah ich denn etwa nicht gut aus? „Und ich wollte schon immer mal einen Frauenkuss sehen, darf ich also bitten?"

Rora und Kaycee schauten sich verdutzt an.

„Du willst... dass ich sie küsse?", fragte Kaycee erstaunt und auch etwas angeekelt.

„Ja."

Roras Blick wanderte von Charlie zu Kaycee und wieder zurück.

„Ach komm Kaycee, sei kein Spielverderber!", mischte sich jetzt auch Jonah ein. Wow, bei dem wirkte etwas Whisky ja Wunder!

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer beugte sich Kaycee zu Rora und die beiden küsste sich – kurz und schmerzlos.

Charlies Wangen hatten sich vor Eifer ganz Rot verfärbt, als er sich die Karten schnappte und austeilte.

Jonah bediente sich und Charlie mit der auf dem Tisch stehenden Whiskyflasche munter weiter.

Irgendwie hatte ich eine Pechsträhne. Schon wieder nur schlechte Karten! Wieder gewann Charlie die Runde.

„Tonks, hol uns mal was anderes als Whisky zu trinken! Die werden doch noch irgendwas Gutes dahaben! Du setzt so lange einfach aus."

Ich schenkte ihm einen bitterbösen Blick, doch irgendwie wurde der gleich wieder weich. Mist, ich konnte Charlie einfach nicht böse sein. Ich meine, vielleicht wollte er mich nur aussetzen lassen, damit ich keine schlimmeren Aufgaben machen musste? (Na klar... dass ich nicht lache).

Mit solch sinnlosen Gedanken beschäftigt begab ich mich zu Luc an die Bar und fragte nach etwas 'Gutem', wie Charlie es so schön ausgedrückt hatte. Er ließ mich eine Weile, in der er andere Gäste bediente, warten und empfahl mir dann Grappa di Bassano, wohl ziemlich berühmt in der Gegend.

Nachdem ich 10 Sickel aus meiner Hosentasche gefischt hatte (ganz schön teuer, der Grappa!), begab ich mich wieder an unseren Tisch.

Sie waren mitten in einem Spiel - eigentlich waren nur noch Charlie und Kaycee am Spielen. Und, Kaycee gewann.

Neugierig auf ihre Wahl setzte ich mich wieder, öffnete den Grappa und schenkte Charlie und Jonah ein – Roras Glas war noch voller Whisky. Die Beiden prosten sich zu und exten das Getränk. Jonah wurde augenblicklich blasser, Charlie allerdings schmeckte es anscheinend tatsächlich sehr, denn noch bevor Kaycee endlich was sagen konnte, hatte er sich und Jonah schon ein zweites Mal eingeschenkt.

„Ich... Charlie, Wahrheit. Ich will dich etwas fragen und wünsche mir, dass du wirklich die Wahrheit sagst", sagte Kaycee. Ich ahnte Schlimmes. Charlie anscheinend nicht. Er lächelte nur und meinte „Na klar, Schatz, fang an!"

Sie warf ihm einen langen Blick zu, räusperte sich und flüsterte dann mehr, als dass sie es sagte: „Liebst du mich?"

Bumm. Ich hatte das Gefühl einen Herzschlag im Ohr zu haben. Wir waren verstummt und Charlies Lächeln erstarb auf seinen Lippen.

„Ob ich... dich liebe?", stotterte er. „Aber, Kleine, das ist doch klar, das weißt du doch...?"

„Ich will, dass du es sagst!", beharrte Kaycee fast hysterisch auf ihrer Frage.

Unglaublich, nimmt mir Kaycee einfach meinen Plan weg. Doch umso besser – sag's ihr! Sag ihr die Wahrheit, betete ich in Gedanken. Als ob er sie hören konnte, warf er mir einen unsicheren Blick zu und wandte sich dann wieder an Kaycee.

„Weißt du, das ist nicht so einfach. Ich... ja, also nein." Er seufzte tief. „Ich… Kaycee, nein, ich liebe dich nicht. Aber das liegt nicht an dir, es ist nur einfach so, dass ich mich noch nie verliebt habe. Ich liebe niemanden auf diese Art."

Mit leeren Augen starrte Kaycee ihn an.

„...aber irgendwie liebe ich dich schon", endete Charlie lahm. Doch sie hörte ihm schon nicht mehr zu, stand steif auf, drehte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um und ließ uns hinter sich.

Bedrückendes Schweigen machte sich breit. Er... er liebte niemanden auf diese Art? Jetzt war es ein zweites Mal draußen, ich konnte mir schlecht noch weiter vormachen, dass er mich liebte und es nur nicht wusste! Oder? Vielleicht... und wenn er das nur gesagt hatte, um Kaycee nicht noch mehr zu verletzen? Was, wenn-

Meine Überlegungen wurden unterbrochen, als Jonah mit einem Ruck seinen Stuhl zurück schob, die Hand vor den Mund presste und mit einem panischen Ausdruck in den Augen in Richtung Klo rannte.

Mist, mist, mist, so war das doch nicht geplant gewesen!

Nach kurzem Zögern rannte Charlie hinterher.

Shit, irgendwie ging gerade alles schief.

Jetzt saß ich doch tatsächlich mit Rora hier, statt mit Charlie. Befangen kaute ich auf meiner Unterlippe. Armer Jonah! Ich fühlte mich schuldig, aber ich hatte doch nicht wissen können, dass er sich so gehen lassen würde. Und dass er so wenig Alkohol verträgt.

Und das mit Kaycee... fühlte sich auch nicht gut an. Ja, okay, Charlie war jetzt wohl wieder frei – dennoch. Mir... ich tat mir schwer, es zuzugeben, aber ich hatte tatsächlich großes Mitleid mit ihr. Ich konnte wohl am besten nachempfinden, wie sich das anfühlte. (Nicht gut. Gar nicht gut.).

Mit einem lauten Schaben rutschte Rora mit ihrem Stuhl näher an mich.

„Der Arme. Sag mal, kam das öfter vor?" Wortlos schüttelte ich den Kopf. Sie seufzte und lächelte dann leicht.

„Jetzt sind nur noch wir übrig, hm?" Ich warf ihr nervös einen Blick zu.

„Charlie kommt bestimmt gleich wieder."

„Und dann?", mit hochgezogener Augenbraue schaute sie mich an, durchdrang mich mit ihrem Blick.

Sie gab mir das Gefühl, begutachtet zu werden. Ein Schauer lief mir den Rücken hinab. Diese Frau war mir noch immer unheimlich.

Ich meine, noch vor ein paar Wochen musste ich sie siezen und hatte bei ihr Unterricht! Und jetzt schaute sie mich so an, als wäre ich... ach keine Ahnung! Irgendwas zum essen eben.

Merlin sei Dank kam Charlie in diesem Moment wieder aus dem Klo, dicht gefolgt von Jonah.

Unauffällig (mir fiel es sehr wohl auf) rutschte Rora wieder ein Stück von mir weg.

Mit einem erleichterten Schnauben ließ sich Charlie neben mich fallen.

„Jonah, geht's?", fragte ich besorgt.

Er war sehr blass um die Nase und gesund sah er keinesfalls aus.

„Geht schon", mimte er den Starken. „Aber ich verzieh mich mal lieber auf mein Zimmer. Spielt noch ein bisschen für mich mit!"

Das gerade war definitiv ein Pluspunkt für ihn, hatte gar nicht in Erinnerung, dass er so unkompliziert sein konnte!

Ich entschloss, ihm diesen Gefallen zu tun und ihn und Kaycee vorerst zu verdrängen. Ich fixierte wieder Charlie, die Spiele waren noch nicht vorbei!

* * *

Ein Klick auf Review! ;) Nichts freut mich mehr...


	3. Spielen ist Glückssache?

Diesmal nur ein kurzes Kapitel, hoffe es findet Gefallen!

Wie immer, tausend Dank an meine liebe Windspiel fürs Betalesen!

* * *

**(Teil III) Spielen ist Glückssache?**

_Entschlossen fixierte ich wieder Charlie, die Spiele waren noch nicht vorbei!_

Schwungvoll kippte ich den letzten Rest des Feuerwhiskys in Charlies Glas und legte die Flasche dann in die Mitte unseres Tisches.

„Neues Spiel, neues Glück! Diesmal Flaschendrehen! Das ist fairer – da habe ich wenigstens auch noch Chancen, zu gewinnen! Der Einsatz ist der Gleiche, jedoch umgedreht. Die anderen bestimmen, was ich tun muss."

Widerspruchslos rückten Rora und Charlie so um den Tisch, dass die Flasche immer auf genau einen von uns deuten musste.

Ich schluckte und drehte die Flasche zum ersten Mal. Zuerst wirbelte sie so schnell im Kreis, dass man kaum die Konturen sehen konnte, doch dann wurde sie immer langsamer.

'Charlie! Charlie!', betete eine Stimme in mir. 'Na komm schon, mach! Charlie!'

Die Flasche drehte sich weitere zwei Runden, dann wurde sie noch langsamer und blieb schließlich stehen. Sie zeigte auf Charlie. Sie zeigte auf Charlie!

Mit einem fetten Grinsen drehte ich mich den anderen zu. „Und? Was soll ich machen?"

Charlie und Rora tauschten einen Blick aus.

„Mach ihm 'nen Knutschfleck. Wir wollen Kaycee doch morgen eine Freude machen. Aber friss ihn nicht auf!", bestimmte Rora.

Verdutzt starrte ich sie an. Sie war manchmal echt … böse! Doch das faszinierte mich auch wieder. Und Charlie schien tatsächlich schon voll zu sein. Er grinste nur und winkte mich zu sich. War es der Alkohol, der ihn so unüberlegt machte, oder war er schon immer so und ich hatte es nur nie gesehen? Egal.

Ich stand leicht wacklig auf. Als ich vor ihm stand, zog er mich an meiner Hüfte auf seinen Schoß. Unsanft plumpste ich darauf und kicherte unbeholfen.

Shit, jetzt hatte ich endlich das, was ich wollte und war doch so nervös, dass ich am liebsten wieder zurück auf meinen Stuhl wandern würde. Erwartungsvoll schaute Charlie in meine Augen, noch immer hielt er mich fest, seine eine Hand streichelte sanft über mein Bein. Immer höher über mein Bein.

Mein Hals fühlte sich so trocken an und ich benetzte meine Lippen. Machten das nicht auch immer die Verführerinnen in den Filmen so? Sexy die Lippen lecken und dann Maneater spielen?

Seine Hand fuhr noch immer höher – definitiv zu hoch. Eigentlich war ich ganz und gar niemand, der verführen konnte - dachte aber immer, dass ich auf verführt werden stand. War wohl doch nicht so. Unauffällig zog ich seine Hand wieder auf ungefährlicheres Terrain. Das war alles nicht real, nur ein Spiel.

Ohne weiter nachzudenken legte ich meine Lippen auf Charlies Hals. Er roch nach Aftershave und Schweiß. Wie man einen Knutschfleck machte, wusste ich. In meinem Magen flatterte es, während ich so lange an seiner Haut saugte, bis es sicher Spuren hinterlassen würde.

Ich brachte etwas Luft zwischen uns und betrachtete mein Werk. Zufrieden erkannte ich die leicht violette Färbung, erhob und setzte mich auf meinen Platz. Irgendwie wirkte Charlie etwas enttäuscht. Oder aber ich redete mir nur ein, dass er enttäuscht war.

Mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln rollte ich ihm die Flasche zu, Charlie war an der Reihe, ie zu drehen. Er hatte sich wieder im Griff und wirbelte sie im Kreis.

Was sollte ich tun, wenn sie auf mich zeigen würde? Wollte ich, dass er mich küsste? Klar wollte ich das, ich meine, seit ich mich erinnern konnte, war ich in ihn verliebt! Oder?

Doch die Überlegungen waren umsonst – die Flasche zeigte auf Rora.

Wie paralysiert sah ich zu, wie sie ihm einen verführerischen Blick zuwarf, Charlie beugte sich zeitgleich mit ihr über den Tisch und die beiden küssten sich. Jetzt noch mal in Zeitlupe - bei Merlin…!

Ich hatte das Gefühl, meine Augen würden gleich herausfallen, oder aber ich sabberte. Irgendwie sammelte das Wasser sich in meinem Mund (und auch woanders), hatte ich da gerade Zungen gesehen?

Plötzlich öffnete Rora ihre Augen und sah mich an. Ich lief sofort knallrot an, doch es schien so, als ob es sie kein bisschen stören würde, dass ich sie so anstarrte. Ganz im Gegenteil, in ihren Augen stand ein Feuer, das mir etwas Angst machte.

Mit einem Schmatzen beendeten sie den Kuss. Rora leckte sich ihre geröteten Lippen und wieder klebte ihr Blick an mir. Was wollte die Frau?

Und Charlie? Frustriert warf ich ihm einen Blick zu. Machte es ihm denn gar nichts aus, seine ehemalige Lehrerin zu küssen? Noch dazu war sie vielleicht sogar doppelt so alt wie er! Okay, schätzungsweise nicht wirklich doppelt so alt, doch 10 Jahre sicher. Doch er schien weder angeekelt noch befangen. Nein, auch wenn ich es nicht wiederholen würde, er schien erregt. Sehr erregt.

Zurück zum Spiel, die Flasche drehte sich schon wieder! Tonks, nicht schlafen.

Rora hatte gedreht und irgendwie schaute sie mich schon wieder so... heißhungrig an. Hallo, was geht denn?

Und so, wie ich es vorausgesagt hätte (ohne jemals irgendwelche großen Talente in Wahrsagen gezeigt zu haben), die Flasche blieb bei mir stehen.

Eingeschüchtert schaute ich Rora an, doch sie stand schon auf, überbrückte die Luft zwischen uns (mir stieg wieder ihr göttlicher Duft in die Nase) und beugte sich ohne großes Vorspiel zu mir - genauer, zu meinem Ohrläppchen.

Ich geb's ja zu, zuerst war ich skeptisch. Sehr skeptisch, doch dann... oh.. ah, verdammt, war das gut! Bei Felix Felicis – das fühlte sich... wow, ich hatte das Gefühl, unterm Bauchnabel jeden Halt zu verlieren.

Ohne weiter nachzudenken legte ich meine Hand in ihren Nacken. Sie hörte auf und sah mich an.

Und ich wollte sie. Wollte sie küssen. Doch gerade als ich sie mit meiner Hand zu meinen Lippen zog, ließ uns ein Geräusch zusammenzucken. Charlie, der sich bisher im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, räusperte sich lang und ausgiebig.

Schuldbewusst fuhren wir auseinander (ich schuldbewusst, bei ihr war keine Rede davon) und Rora setzte sich wieder – nicht ohne einen enttäuschten Blick in meine Richtung.

„Leute, ich hab keinen Bock mehr." Er wirkte wie ein kleiner schmollender Junge, dem man sein Lieblingsspielzeug weggenommen hatte.

Das Gefühl, das dabei in mir ausbrach, konnte ich nicht deuten. Scham? Stolz? Enttäuschung? Erleichterung? Nervosität? Oder war das noch immer die Erregung von... meinem Kontakt zu Rora (autsch, dass ich auch immer so ehrlich sein musste)?

„Ist wohl besser so", fügte auch Rora hinzu, „wenn ihr morgen genauso früh wie ich aufstehen müsst, können wir das Ausschlafen sowieso schon abhaken." Sie grinste mich an. „Auch, wenn ich es definitiv nicht bereue, so lange wach geblieben zu sein..."

Verärgert schürzte Charlie die Lippen und stand auf.

„Tonks, kommst du? Dein Zimmer liegt auf meinem Weg."

Kurz überlegte ich tatsächlich sein Angebot anzunehmen, mit der Hoffnung, dass er mich vielleicht mit in sein Zimmer nehmen würde, doch dann rief ich mich zur Vernunft (Vernunft, dass ich nicht lache). Ich kannte Charlie, das machte er nicht. Nicht mal mit so viel Feuerwhisky (und anderem) im Blut. Die Frage, wie ich ihn dann verführen wollte, verscheuchte ich erfolgreich.

Also begann mein Schauspiel.

Zuerst nebenbei dann auffällig kramte ich in meinen Taschen. Dann mimte ich Verzweiflung.

„Mist, ich find meinen Schlüssel nicht! Geht ihr einfach schon mal vor, ich schau im Klo nach, vielleicht habe ich ihn da gelassen!"

Zweifelnd blickte Charlie mich an. „Und was, wenn er nicht da ist? Willst du dann im Gang schlafen?" Oh, sah ich da etwa eine Chance? Nein, jetzt komm schon, Tonks, mein Plan ist klasse! „Mach dir keine Gedanken, dann werde ich einfach Luc um einen Zweitschlüssel bitten. Gute Nacht allerseits!"

Mit einem leichten Lächeln kam Charlie zu mir, umarmte mich sanft und wünschte mir eine gute Nacht. Tief atmete ich seinen Duft ein, Merlin, was roch er nur so gut?

Auch Rora kam zu mir, küsste mich auf die Wange (viel zu kurz!) und wünschte mir Bonna Notte.

Schnell verschwand ich auf dem Klo. Ich wartete ein paar Minuten und linste dann aus der Tür.

Waren sie weg?


	4. Versteckspiel – 1, 2, 3, ich komme!

Das 4. Kapitel meiner Fanficiton über Tonks und Sinistra (Charlies Rolle fällt hier wohl entgültig weg - an alle Charlie Liebhaber: tut mir echt Leid, ich steh einfach nicht sonderlich auf Männer! :D)

Ich hoffe, ihr habt euren Spaß, ich hatte ihn definitiv beim Schreiben =)

Auf das nächste Kapitel müsst ihr etwas länger warten, dafür wird es in ihm heiß zugehen, versprochen!

Fürs Betalesen danke ich Windspiel!

Bisous, petit Indien

* * *

**(Teil IV) Versteckspiel – 1, 2, 3, ich komme!**

_Waren sie weg?_

Schien so. Wie ein Dieb schlich ich mich durch den fast leeren Schankraum zur Rezeption und zu Luc.

Neugier sprach aus seinem Blick – ob er etwas ahnte?

„Schlüssel verloren?", fragte er, wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Mist.

„Nein, nicht ganz", lächelte ich beschämt. Ich mochte Lügen einfach nicht, konnte es deswegen wahrscheinlich auch nicht gut.

„Charlie hat unseren Schlüssel. Aber ich hab ihn vorgehen lassen, weil... na ja, ich hatte einen kleinen Unfall und musste aufs Klo", verschwörerisch zwinkerte ich ihm zu.

„Und jetzt will ich ihn, falls er schon schläft, nicht wecken. Könntest du mir einen bitte einen Zweitschlüssel geben? Du weißt doch sicher unsere Zimmernummer, kennst mich doch, mit Zahlen hab' ich's nicht so…"

Abschätzig schaute er mich an. Ich rechnete schon damit, dass er zu Lachen anfangen und mich als eine Lügnerin enttarnen würde, doch plötzlich begann er professionell zu strahlen und meinte: „Klar, gar kein Problem."

Er verschwand unter der Theke, kramte etwas herum und reichte mir schließlich einen kleinen Schlüssel mit der Zahl 77. Dankbar lächelte ich ihm zu und machte mich auf den Weg zum Zimmer 77.

Wie ich bald merkte, war das im 2. Stock. Hm, konnte mich gar nicht daran erinnern, dass Charlie in meinem Stockwerk war (meine Zimmernummer war irgendwas um 100 herum – da hatte ich tatsächlich nicht gelogen, Zahlen merken war nicht meins).

Ich steckte beschwingt den Schlüssel ins Schloss, vertat mich einmal in der Richtung, in die ich drehen musste, hatte dann aber die Türe ohne jede Magie aufgesperrt und öffnete sie langsam.

Das Licht, das vom Gang herein schien, ließ mich nicht alles erkennen (zum Beispiel erkannte ich zwar die vordere Bettkante, doch der Rest des Bettes, sowie Charlie selbst, lag im Dunklen).

Als ich die Tür vorsichtig hinter mir geschlossen hatte, war die einzige Lichtquelle ein kleines EXIT-Schild über der Tür. Ansonsten war es dunkel und nichts rührte sich. Und um Merlins Willen, ich würde nicht das Licht anschalten, soviel war sicher.

Mit bedächtigen Schritten tastete ich mich in die Mitte des Zimmers vor. Plötzlich verhakte sich mein Fuß in etwas. Mit einem erstickten Schrei und einem lautem Geklapper stolperte ich darüber, konnte mein Gleichgewicht aber gerade noch halten.

Mist, mist, mist! Sauer kickte ich das als Jeans identifizierte Etwas weg. Nochmals klapperten einige Münzen.

Tief durchatmen Tonks. Kann dir nur Recht sein, so bist du jedenfalls sicher, dass Charlie aufgewacht ist, redete ich mir ein. Als sich mein Herzschlag etwas beruhigt hatte, lächelte ich zittrig.

Das Schauspiel konnte beginnen.

Ich stellte mich in Richtung des Bettes, kontrollierte nochmals, dass das EXIT-Schild-Licht mich von der Seite beleuchtete, beugte mich und zog zuerst Schuhe und Socken aus. Geschmeidig richtete ich mich wieder auf und öffnete dann langsam den Knopf meiner Hose.

Ich hielt inne und als hätten meine Zweifel nur darauf gewartet, fielen sie mich gleich danach wie Bowtruckles an. Wollte ich das wirklich? Wo war meine Schüchternheit hin? Wollte ich jetzt tatsächlich vor Charlie strippen?

Doch im Endeffekt war es gar kein Strippen, Charlie wusste ja nicht, dass ich wusste, dass er da war. Demnach war es eher Theater, eine Rolle!

Ich spielte die Rolle der Verführerin, die verführt werden soll.

In einer fließenden Bewegung zog ich meine Hose herunter und ließ sie auf dem Boden zurück. Den schwarzen Spitzen-Slip darunter, hatte ich nur für diesen Augenblick gekauft. Ich hoffte, er hielt, was er versprach („Heißer als Feuerwhisky!").

Doch Charlie gab noch immer kein Zeichen von sich. Schlief er etwa noch? Ich hielt mich gerade noch davon zurück, zu seufzen. Einfach weiter im Text, du Schauspielerin...

Wie zufällig drehte ich ihm meinen Rücken zu und zog das T-Shirt über den Kopf. Auch wenn es in dem Zimmer nicht allzu hell war, musste der Kontrast meiner Haut und des BHs gut zur Kenntnis kommen.

Und da war es endlich, das lang erwartete Zeichen! Ein scharfes Zischen aus der Richtung des Bettes, als ob jemand scharf die Luft ausstieß. In Hochstimmung und mit roten Wangen öffnete ich meinen BH, verdeckte mit einem Arm meine Brüste, drehte mich um und fischte mir mein T-Shirt aus dem Kleiderhaufen.

Dass ich bei Bücken eine gute Sicht auf sie gab, muss ich wohl nicht erst erwähnen.

Eigentlich hatte ich ja geplant, Charlie keine unverdiente Chance auf die Sicht meiner... weiblichen Rundungen zu geben, doch das T-Shirt spielte nicht so mit, wie ich wollte.

Ich mache es kurz, als ich endlich wieder obenrum bekleidet war, war ich wohl genauso rot wie er. Ich bin wohl doch nicht zum Verführen geeignet.

Doch jetzt hatte ich mein Theaterstück schon begonnen, jetzt würde ich es auch beenden.

Unschlüssig fuhr ich mir durch meine Haare und entschied mich dann für eine kurze, pinke Frisur. Manchmal war es echt praktisch Metamorphmagus zu sein. Ich überprüfte wie jeden Abend, ob mein Zauberstab sicher in meiner Hosentasche ruhte, alles war in Ordnung. Es konnte also losgehen – die Masken würden fallen.

Mit tapsenden Schritten näherte ich mich dem Bett, darauf bedacht, nicht wieder über etwas zu stolpern, streckte meine Hände aus und kniete mich auf die weiche Matratze. Vorfreude prickelte in mir. Charlie, so nah...

Überzeugend mimte ich die Unwissende, krabbelte noch etwas weiter, bis ich schließlich auf… etwas Hartes stieß.

Gespielt erschrocken schrie ich auf. Ein Schauer durchfuhr mich, gleich würde ich seine Stimme hören... bei der Vorstellung, dass ich ihn heute vielleicht küssen wurde, wurde mir heiß und kalt.

„Wer ist da?"

Lautes Atmen, er war wohl ziemlich aufgeregt – der Alkohol tat das Übrige. Ob er mir je verzeihen würde, wenn er wüsste, dass ich das alles geplant hatte? Doch wenn die Nacht erfolgreich werden würde, würde er das ganz bestimmt.

Ein weiteres Kribbeln durchfuhr mich, als er heiser „ich" stöhnte. Doch... irgendwie hörte sich seine Stimme anders an. Auch wenn sie die gleichen Auswirkungen auf meinen Gemütszustand hatte.

Er räusperte sich kurz und wiederholte dann: „Ich, Aurora Sinistra."

* * *

Hey ihr Schwarzleser, klickt doch mal auf der Review-Knopf und hinterlasst mir einen Kommentar! :)


	5. Spiel mit dem Feuer

**WARNUNG! Femslash - LEMON! **

So, hier endlich das 5. Kapitel =) Ich hoffe, es gefällt! Wenn ja, hinterlasst doch bitte ein kleines Review *zwinker*

**(Teil V) Spiel mit dem Feuer**

_Er räusperte sich kurz und wiederholte dann „Ich, Aurora Sinistra"._

Der Schock traf mich völlig unvorbereitet.

Aurora Sinistra? Wie konnte das sein? Das war doch Charlies Zimmer! Oder etwa nicht?

Auch mein Atem hatte sich ungewollt beschleunigt.

„P-Professor Sinistra?", fragte ich unsicher, „...Rora? Was machst du in diesem Bett?"

Ich verstand es nicht. Warum war hier Sinistra und nicht Charlie?

„Diesem Bett?", fragte mich Rora verblüfft, „Ich hatte eigentlich vor, darin zu schlafen. Das, wofür ich es gemietet habe, weißt du?"

Mein Plan war wohl vollkommen nach hinten losgegangen.

Mich beschlich eine Ahnung. Konnte es sein, dass Luc mich durchschaut hatte und mir deswegen einfach den falschen Schlüssel gegeben hatte?

Doch wie sollte ich ihr das klar machen? Ich fühlte mich unwohl dabei. Vielleicht sollte ich einfach Lucs kleines Spiel weiter spielen.

Sie atmete tief durch, wahrscheinlich, um sich zu beruhigen. Das hätte ich auch sehr nötig, nicht nur, dass ich tatsächlich von der Situation überfordert war, irgendwie verschaffte die Tatsache, dass da Rora und nicht Charlie war, meiner Erregung keine Abhilfe.

„Prof- Rora, ich weiß nicht, warum wir irgendwie das gleiche Zimmer haben. Aber es ist zu spät, um noch etwas daran zu ändern. Schlafen wir halt einfach diese Nacht miteinander, morgen reise ich sowieso ab." Stopp, bei Merlins Unterhosen, was hatte ich denn jetzt schon wieder gesagt?

„Ich- also, nicht miteinander schlafen, ich meinte-"

Roras Lachen unterbrach mich.

„Ich weiß schon, was du meinst, Dora. In Ordnung. Ach ja, tolle Unterwäsche, das muss ich dir lassen."

Boden, reiße auf und verschling mich, bat ich im Stillen. Er tat es aber nicht, ich musste durch die Peinlichkeit durch.

„Dora, wir haben aber nur eine Decke. Entweder, einer schläft ohne, oder..."

Hatte ich es etwa mit meiner Strip-Einlage übertrieben und sie abgeschreckt? Vorhin beim Spielen war sie doch noch so anhänglich, dass ich es schon fast als auffällig empfunden hatte.

„Bist du etwa menschenscheu?", neckte ich sie. „Leg dich einfach ganz rechts hin, ich mich ganz links."

Mit etwas Rascheln der Decke rutschten wir jeweils an den Rand unserer Seite. Ganz die Gelassene mimend, gähnte ich herzhaft und wünschte meiner ehemaligen Lehrerin eine gute Nacht.

Ihre Atmung beruhigte sich langsam. Meine zwar auch, doch mein Herz klopfte so laut in meiner Brust, dass ich hätte schwören können, sie merke es. Doch, nichts.

Die Zeit verging, ich konnte nicht schlafen.

Ich hätte es ja gut sein lassen können, sie schlief rechts, ich schlief links - aber nein. Ich wusste auch nicht, was mich ritt, als ich meine Hand auf Wanderschaft schickte. # Stück für Stück, Zentimeter für Zentimeter näherte ich mich Aurora.

Spannung lag in der Luft, diese Frau strahlte eine solche Anziehungskraft auf mich aus. Dazu musste ich sie nicht mal sehen. Ich konnte plötzlich an nichts anderes mehr denken als an das Gefühl ihrer Haut auf meiner.

Und plötzlich berührte ich auf halber Strecke etwas Warmes. Wie tausend Stromschläge durchfuhr es meinen Körper und erschrocken zuckte ich zurück. Reflexartig hatte ich meine Augen geöffnet, doch in der durchdringenden Dunkelheit konnte ich nichts erkennen.

War das ihre Hand gewesen? Ich- hatte sie auch versucht, mich zu berühren?

Wieder streckte ich meinen Arm in ihre Richtung, doch diesmal war ich auf Körperkontakt gefasst und berührte sanft ihren Handrücken. Mit einem Seufzen stieß sie Luft aus und streichelte leicht meinen Handballen.

Mich überkam plötzlich die Skurrilität dieser Situation: Aurora Sinistra, die Astronomielehrerin aus meinen Schultagen, umschloss tatsächlich liebevoll meine Hand mit ihrer. Als wäre es ein Versprechen, kreuzten wir unsere Finger.

Federleicht streichelte ich wieder über ihre Hand und sie erwiderte die Zärtlichkeit. Ich löste mich und begann weiter ihren Arm hoch zu fahren. Es bereitete mir Genugtuung ihre Gänsehaut zu spüren. Als sie meinen Arm streichelte, durchrieselte mich ein Schauer. Ich krallte mich fest, ließ aber sofort wieder erschrocken los.

„Oh, …ich", stöhnte Rora.

Ups, stand meine ehemalige Lehrerin etwa auf Kratzen? Mit einem diebischen Grinsen auf den Lippen kratzte ich sie wieder vorsichtig und wurde mit einem erneuten Stöhnen belohnt. Wohlig durchrieselte es mich - wie konnte diese Frau nur so göttlich stöhnen?

Ich wanderte immer weiter an ihrem Innenarm hoch, fuhr zum Hals (Hilfe, Merlin, sie hatte nicht mal ein T-Shirt an!) und wieder herab.

Bei ihrem folgenden kehligen Stöhnen wurde mir heiß und kalt zugleich.

„Dora", seufzte sie, „Dora, warum will ich dich so sehr?" Ihre Stimme hatte einen verzweifelten Unterton, der mich heiß machte.

Dann erst begriff ich ihre Worte. Was hieß das, sie wollte mich? Konnte es tatsächlich sein, dass...?

Langsam rutschte ich näher an sie heran. Meine Wangen glühten förmlich, Verlangen kämpfte gegen das Schamgefühl. Ich war so furchtbar unerfahren und noch nie war ich dem Gefühl, vor lauter Spannung nicht mehr nachdenken zu können, so nahe gewesen.

Alles war in mir gespannt und erwartungsvoll, doch als ich plötzlich ihre Lippen auf den meinen spürte, war ich überrascht. Ohne weiteres Vorspiel stahl sich ihre Zunge in meinen Mund.

Das Verlangen nahm mir den festen Boden. Ich krallte mich in ihren Haaren fest und zog sie fester zu mir. Ungestüm richtete sie sich auf, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen und beugte sich über mich. Immer tiefer drängte sich ihre Zunge in mich, als wolle sie in mir sein, mich besitzen.

Ihr nackter Oberkörper drückte sich auf meinen. Mein Herz setzte für einen Moment aus, als ich ihre Brüste spüren konnte. Wir unterbrachen kurz den Kuss und ich schnappte nach Atem. Er hatte sich um ein Vielfaches beschleunigt, doch wenigstens war ich nicht allein mit diesem Problem.

Rora hatte sie wieder neben mich gelegt und küsste mich weiter: Meine Wange, meinen Hals, am Saum meines T-Shirts entlang. Als sie eine empfindliche Stelle an meinem Hals fand, saugte sie dort solange, bis ich es aufgab, das Stöhnen zu unterdrücken.

Sie ließ von meinem Hals ab und wanderte zu meinem Ohr. Diese Schwäche von mir hatte sie ja schon früher am Abend herausgefunden und ich reagierte diesmal noch stärker darauf.

Verzweifelt vor Verlangen presste ich mein Gesicht in ihre Halsbeuge und stöhnte ungehemmt ihren Namen.

Ich hatte das Gefühl, jetzt schon jede Kontrolle über mich verloren zu haben und dem Höhepunkt nicht mehr fern zu sein. Aurora steckte ihre Hand unter mein T-Shirt und streichelte über meinen Bauch, während sie mich weiter leckte.

Ich spürte, wie meine Brustwarzen sich in Erwartung der Berührung zusammenzogen. Mit ihrer Hand umkreiste sie die eine Brust federleicht, zog die Kreise immer enger, doch berührte meine Knospe nicht. Ich streckte mich ihren Fingern entgegen, konnte nichts weiter tun, als mich verzweifelt an sie zu krallen.

Rora erbebte, als ich meine Fingernägel in ihren Rücken bohrte. Ich erhöhte den Druck – wenn sie mich so quälte, wollte ich das Gleiche tun.

„Dora", stöhnte sie mit dunkler Stimme in mein Ohr. Es hallte in meinem Kopf wieder, das gerollte r, das lange a. „Dora, du machst mich verrückt."

Nochmals kratzte ich ihr über den Rücken. Sie ließ von meinem Ohr ab und presste im gleichen Moment, in dem sie endlich meinen Nippel berührte, hart ihre Lippen auf meinen Mund.

Während sie meine Nippel massierte und sie leicht kniff, erklomm ich überwältigt schnell den Berg der Ekstase. Erregt stöhnte ich in ihren Mund. Sie legte sich halb auf mich und teilte mit ihrem Bein meine Schenkel.

Erst jetzt merkte ich, wie nass ich bereits war. Sie musste nicht mehr tun, als ihren Schenkel an meinem Lustzentrum zu reiben und ich kam. Mein ganzer Körper zuckte in wilden Schüben zusammen und mit aller Kraft presste ich mich an Rora.

Nach einem letzten Seufzen lockerte ich meinen Griff. Am Rande bemerkte ich, dass ich tiefe Striemen auf Roras Rücken hinterlassen hatte, doch das beschäftigte mich weniger.

Die Hitze der Lust wurde weniger, doch Rora verhinderte, dass sich Kälte in mich stahl. Mit einer Hand schob sie mein T-Shirt so weit hoch, dass unsere Bäuche ohne Stoff aufeinander lagen und sie umarmte mich liebevoll.

Sanft streichelte sie durch den dünnen Stoff meines T-Shirts meine Brüste und übersäte mein Gesicht mit Küssen. Mich ergriff eine Welle der Wärme für Rora und ich erwiderte die Umarmung. Ich zog sie in einen Kuss.

Als meine Lippen wieder frei waren, flüsterte ich in Roras Ohr: „Zieh mich aus."

Sie küsste mich nochmals, setzte sich dann auf, zog mich hoch und befreite mich von meinem T-Shirt. Als sie mich in dieser Position umarmte, spürte ich ihre Brüste an den meinen.

Wieder zogen sich meine Brustwarzen zusammen, es erregte mich, sie Haut an Haut zu spüren.

Rora zog mich mit sich herunter und führte meine Hand zu ihrer Brust. Schüchtern streichelte ich über ihre harten Nippel und küsste mich an ihrem Hals hinab. Mit meiner Zunge zog ich Muster auf ihrem Dekolletee und je näher ich ihren Brüsten kam, desto lauter stöhnte sie.

Ich erreichte ihre Knospen und massierte sie neugierig mit der Zungenspitze. Zuerst sanft, dann wilder, saugte ich an ihnen und kniff sie neckisch mit den Zähnen.

Wieder stöhnte sie wild auf und flüsterte meinen Namen: „Dora... weiter…"

Ich traute mich nicht, weiter runter zu gehen. So etwas hatte ich noch nie gemacht. Was machte man genau, wie mochte sie es? Erwartete sie etwa, dass ich sie leckte?

Als spüre sie meine Zweifel, griff sie nach meiner Hand und führte sie bestimmt unter ihren Slip.

Auf dem Rücken liegend spreizte sie ihre Beine. Ich spürte die feuchte Hitze und erkundete schüchtern ihr Zentrum.

Voller erregter Spannung drückte Rora ihr Gesicht in meine Halsgrube. Schweiß bedeckte ihre und meine Haut, sie reckte ihren Unterleib meiner Hand entgegen, doch ich achtete darauf, den Abstand einzuhalten und neckte sie weiter.

Ich zog meine Hand wieder hervor und gerade als Rora schon protestieren wollte, machte ich mich mit beiden Händen an ihr zu schaffen und zog ihr ihren Slip bis unter die Knie, sodass sie aus ihm herausschlüpfen konnte.

Ich legte mich auf sie und rieb mich an ihr. Mit meinen Händen kniff und strich ich wieder ihre Nippel. Sie stemmte sich gegen mich und bettelte förmlich um mehr. Ich wanderte mit meiner Hand über ihren Bauch, zog Kreise und Muster, ging immer tiefer und noch etwas weiter.

Feuchte Wärme lockte, doch noch wollte ich ihr nicht nachgeben. Ich reizte sie, täuschte an, zog mich aber, noch bevor ich sie wirklich berührte, zurück.

Gerade, als ich es besonders gemein traf, hielt Rora es nicht mehr aus.

„Jetzt nimm mich schon endlich, Dora!"

Nur zu gern gab ich ihrer Aufforderung mit einem Ruck nach. Fast schon animalisch stöhnte sie auf und krallte sich mit ihren Händen an meinem Rücken fest. Während ich über ihre Perle rieb, massierte ich mit der anderen Hand weiter ihre Brust.

„Tiefer Kleine, tiefer! Fester...", stöhnte Aurora. Ihre Stimme war vor Verlangen dunkel gefärbt, wirkte bitter und sexy. Ich drang fest in sie ein, zuerst mit einem Finger, dann mit zwei, drei.

Ihr Stöhnen hatte sich schlagartig dem Höhepunkt entgegen gearbeitet und als ich noch dazu meinen Rhythmus beschleunigte, hielt Rora nicht mehr lange durch.

Als sie kam, biss sie in meine Schulter, doch den Schmerz nahm ich nur am Rande wahr.


	6. Spiel, in dem man nur nicht gewinnt

Die Geschichte geht schnell richtung Ende. In den nächsten Tagen lade ich auch noch die zwei letzten Kapitel hoch und habe damit meine 1. vollendete Fanfiction *freu* ;)

**(Teil VI) Spiel, bei dem man nur (nicht) gewinnen kann.**

_Als sie kam, biss sie in meine Schulter, doch den Schmerz nahm ich nur als Rande wahr._

Erschöpft sackte ich auf ihr zusammen. Erst nachdem unsere Körper sich bereits etwas abgekühlt hatten, rollte mich von ihr herunter. Doch selbst als ich neben ihr lag, ließ mich die Wärme nicht los.

Nebenwirkungen vom Sex, sicher. Diese Wärme, dieses Verlangen, sie ganz fest zu halten. Nachwirkungen, alles nur Nachwirkungen, redete ich mir ein. Vielleicht auch vom Alkohol. Machte Alkohol gefühlsduselig?

Wenn ich mich recht erinnerte, hatte Kaycee erzählt, Alkohol würde sie schläfrig machen? Davon konnte keine Rede sein – mir war Roras Nähe schon wieder viel zu bewusst.

Sanft strich ich über Roras Haare. Träge regte sie sich.

Ich suchte ihre Lippen, fand sie. Liebevoll strich ich über sie, knabberte an ihnen. Wir vertieften den Kuss – als unsere Zungen sich trafen, durchrieselte mich ein Schauer. Sie anscheinend auch.

Plötzlich erwachte sie wieder, drückte mich mit ihren Händen fest auf die Matratze und drang, über mich gebeugt, tiefer mit ihrer Zunge in meinen Mund. Ich wurde bodenlos.

Eine ihrer Hände wanderte zu meinen Brüsten, mit der anderen hielt sie mich noch immer fest und vereitelte meine Versuche, sie zu berühren.

Fast schon hart stimulierte sie meine Nippel. Doch die gewalttätige Behandlung erregte mich nur noch mehr. Solange es Rora war, hatte ich anscheinend eine sadistische Ader…

Ich stöhnte in ihren Mund. Rora ließ von meinen Lippen ab (jetzt erst fiel mir auf, dass diese mittlerweile etwas demoliert waren – schmeckte ich Blut?), doch noch bevor ich einen enttäuschten Ton von mir geben konnte, entlockte sie mir wieder ein wollüstiges Stöhnen, indem sie an meinen Knospen saugte.

Erregt bäumte ich mich auf. „Oh, Rora…"

Augenblicklich hörte sie auf, drückte wieder meine Hände über meinen Kopf nach unten. Atemlos schnappte ich nach Luft. Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals und wieder versuchte ich mich aus ihrem Griff zu befreien, doch sie war stärker.

Quälend langsam beugte sie sich zu meinem Ohr.

„Nenn mich Stella", flüsterte sie bedrohlich.

Mein Atem beruhigte sich langsam und verständnislos zog ich die Augenbraue hoch. Doch noch bevor ich was erwidern konnte, wiederholte sie: „Stella. Ich möchte das hören, wenn du kommst."

Ohne eine Reaktion abzuwarten, leckte sie mich am Ohr und trieb meinen Herzschlag erbarmungslos hoch.

„Stella", probierte ich den ungewohnten Namen.

Ich merkte wohl, wie sie zusammen zuckte und auch ihre Scham, die an meinem Oberschenkel gedrückt war, sendete unfehlbare Signale aus.

„Stella, du machst mich so geil…"

Rora- Stella stöhnte an meinem Ohr. „Ich steh auf dirty talking", kommentierte sie.

Wieder fiel mir ihr italienischer Akzent auf, doch als ihre Hand weiter runter Richtung Quelle

meines Begehren wanderte, wurde dieser Gedanke vollkommen verdrängt.

Stella rollte sich von mir herunter und drückte mit ihrem Bein meins zur Seite. Mit ihrer Hand fuhr sie an meinem anderen Bein auf der Innenseite des Oberschenkels vom Knie in die richtige Richtung, stoppte aber noch bevor sie mich berührte.

Ein Lufthauch strich leicht meine Scham, bevor Stella meinen durchnässten Slip zur Seite schob und leicht durch sie strich.

Ich spürte förmlich, wie die heiße Lust in mir pulsierte.

„Shit, Stella! Quäl mich nicht so", flehte ich. „Ich will dich endlich spüren"

Abwartend fuhr sich nochmals mit einem Finger durch mich, dann erklang ohne Vorwarnung eine Frage: „Soll ich dich lecken?"

Schon bei diesen Worten wurde ich nervös. Es war schon so das erste Mal für mich, doch lecken… dort… war noch mal etwas anderes. Ohne abzuwarten rieb sie an meiner Perle, ich keuchte getroffen auf.

„Dora, stell dir vor, wie ich dich lecke, meine Zunge deinen Saft aufnimmt. Ich will dich schmecken, in dir ertrinken. Ich will dich für mich."

Wir beide stöhnten erregt bei dieser Vorstellung. Verräterisch schnell wurde ich immer feuchter, was Stella wohl spüren konnte.

Amüsiert kicherte sie. „Dora, ich will mit meiner Zunge in dein heißes Inneres – willst du das?"

„Ja", keuchte ich, „mach schon, leck mich endlich!"

Ohne weiteren Kommentar krabbelte Stella auf mich und küsste sich von den Brüsten weiter runter. Ich versenkte meine Hände in ihren schwarzen Haaren und genoss die Spannung, die sich in mir aufbaute. Mit ihren kühlen Händen drückte sie meine Schenkel auseinander. Ihr Atem streichelte mich.

Etwas unwohl wand ich mich. Obwohl ich sie angestiftet hatte, es zu tun, fühlte ich mich doch von der Situation etwas überfordert. Doch als sie dann tatsächlich loslegte, überrollte mich die unbeherrschbare Erregung. Ich konnte nicht mehr an mir halten, bis mir plötzlich ein klarer Schmerz durch den Kopf zog.

Stella hatte ihre Finger in meinen Hintern gekrallt und drängte ihre Zunge ganz in mich. Dieses Gefühl, gemischt mit dem hintergründigen Schmerz, brachte mich vollends um den Verstand.

Kurz bevor ich den endgültigen Punkt überschritt, zog ich Stella fest an den Haaren hoch zu mir. Wir küssten uns leidenschaftlich und ihre vorwitzige Hand ersetzte den Mund, fuhr unter meinen durchnässten Slip und drang wieder in mich ein.

Doch diesmal wollte ich zurück schlagen und auch ich machte mich zuerst schüchtern, dann mutiger wieder daran, ihren Schoß zu erkunden. Unser Stöhnen heizte uns gegenseitig auf und als ich diesmal kam, war es so intensiv, dass ich Stellas Namen in die Nacht schrie.

Unsere Hände verlangsamten den Rhythmus, um schließlich ganz stehen zu bleiben. Wir blieben noch einige Zeit in der Umarmung und Intimität. Als Stellas Hand sich zurückzog, verließ auch ich sie.

Doch nur einige Sekunden nachdem wir einander losgelassen hatten, sehnte ich mich schon wieder nach ihr. Meine Lippen suchten die ihren, fanden sie und zärtlich küsste ich Stella.

Ich glaube, irgendwann bald danach schlief ich ein.

Als ich das nächste Mal wach wurde, war sie schon weg. Doch so erschöpft wie ich war, nahm ich das nur am Rande wahr, drehte mich auf die andere Seite um und tauchte wieder in die Welt der Träume ein.


	7. Des Traumes Spiel

**(Teil VII) Des Traumes Spiel**

_Ich wollte Charlie Weasley fragen, er mit mir nach Hogsmeade gehen wollte. Es war das erste Jahr, in dem wir alt genug für das Zaubererdorf waren, und nichts war in unserem Jahrgang ein größeres Thema. Doch er ließ mich nicht mal ausreden._

„_Sorry, Tonks", einer seiner Freunde unterdrückte das Lachen nicht länger und knuffte Charlie in die Seite. Er lief rot an und warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu._

„_Weißt du", wandte er sich wieder mir zu, „ich würde ja gern, aber… ich bleibe dieses Wochenende in Hogwarts. Muss noch meine Astronomie-Hausaufgabe fertig machen... oder so."_

_Ich lächelte, wie immer, kein Problem Charlie, natürlich. Jetzt nur schnell weg. _

_Ich ließ ihn und seine feinen Gryffindorfreunde hinter mir, rannte durch die Vorhalle, unzählige Treppen hoch. Ich wollte alleine sein, weg von den Leute, die mich neugierig angafften und sich wahrscheinlich fragten, warum ich so heulte._

_Irgendwann wurden die Schüler weniger. Außer Atem stieg ich auch die letzte Treppe hoch und erreichte einen kurzen Korridor mit einer erneuten Wendeltreppe am Schluss. _

_Die Tür am Ende der Treppe ließ sich leicht öffnen, ganz im Gegensatz zu so vielen Türen in Hogwarts. Doch was dahinter lag, hatte ich nicht erwartet: Unbewusst hatten mich meine Füße zum Astronomieturm geführt. Noch nie war ich bei Tageslicht hier oben gewesen._

_Doch das Brennen in mir raubte mir die Sicht. Verzweifelt schluchzte ich auf, schwankte gegen die Brüstung und rutschte mit dem Rücken an ihr herab. Stumm weinte ich und weinte und weinte. Ich umklammerte meine Brust, um irgendwas zu halten und war völlig in mir gefangen. Ich merkte erst, dass ich nicht mehr alleine war, als in meinem Blickfeld zwei Beine auftauchten._

_Erschrocken fuhr ich zusammen und vergaß sogar für einen Moment zu weinen. Vor mir stand meine Astronomielehrerin, Professor Sinistra. Aurora. _

_Ich schämte mich so unglaublich. Ich, heulend und allein auf dem Astronomieturm._

_Schon halb erwartete ich eine Strafpredigt, doch sie ließ sich einfach neben mir nieder. Ich konnte mit ihrem Schweigen nichts anfangen und mein Kummer holte mich wieder ein. Doch diesmal konnte ich mich nicht verstecken und damit verschlimmerte sich noch alles. Oder vielleicht wurde es auch besser, ich weiß es nicht._

_Noch eine ganze Weile liefen mir die Tränen aus den Augen, bis ich mich etwas beruhigt, keine Tränen mehr in mir hatte, nur Leere._

_Vorsichtig betrachtete ich Professor Sinistra von der Seite. Sie sah müde aus, müde und ausgelaugt. Mir war nie aufgefallen, dass ihre Haut blass wirkte und ihre Haare tagsüber nicht dieses geheimnisvolle Schimmern hatten._

_Jetzt verstand ich, warum sie sich nur nachts zeigte. Nachts sah man nicht die dunklen Ringe unter ihren Augen. Manchmal nahm selbst die Dunkelheit der Welt etwas von ihrem Schrecken._

_Was diese Frau schon durchgemacht haben musste? Und dennoch hatte sie die Kraft, der Welt zu zeigen, wer sie war. _

_Oh, ich schämte mich so für mich, wie ich mich, sobald ich einmal traurig war, versteckte. Wie ich heimlich meinen Kummer und meinen Frust in mich hineinfraß oder rausheulte, es kam ganz darauf an. _

_Ganz plötzlich fühlte ich mich unglaublich hässlich. _

_Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen und meine mausgrauen Haare brannten auf meinem Kopf. Ich wollte sie rot, blau, pink! Wollte ablenken von dem Loch in meinen Augen, dem Loch in mir, das nicht wusste wohin._

_Ohne Vorwarnung legte mir Sinistra eine Hand auf die Schulter._

„_Es ist okay", meinte sie nur. „Es ist okay, dass du so bist, wie du bist."_

_Sie lächelte mich müde mit ihren dunklen Augen an und vertiefte sich dann wieder in ihr Schweigen._

_Meine Gedanken waren wie weggewischt. Die Leere in mir war gefüllt mit… ich wusste nicht womit. Aber es tat nicht mehr weh. Es war einfach nur still, leer. Es war okay._

_Seufzend legte ich meinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter._


	8. Nachspiel

_Und damit beende ich diese Fanfiction, ich hoffe, sie hat euch gefallen =)_  
_Eine Runde Tee und Schokokekse.. Und nochmals vielen lieben Dank an **Windspiel** fürs Betalesen!_  
_bisous_  
_petit Indien_

**(Teil VIII) Nachspiel...**

...war es, wenn man aufwachte und die Matratze neben einem leer war.

Doch in mir selbst war eine so warme Ruhe wie selten zuvor. Voller Energie sprang ich aus dem Bett, schlüpfte in meine Kleider und ging, nach einem Abstecher in meinen eigenes Zimmer, zum Frühstücken.

Schnell merkte ich, dass heute etwas anders war als sonst: Heute hatte ich das Bedürfnis, einfach nur ich selbst zu sein. Mit meinen hellbraunen Haaren und den genauso braunen Augen. Dennoch hatte ich das Gefühl, noch mehr als sonst aufzufallen, denn mein Gesicht zierte ein Strahlen, das aus den Tiefen meines Herzens stammte.

Gerade als ich an der Theke vorbei ging, sprach mich Luc mit einem frechen Grinsen an.

„Und? Ist die Überraschung gestern Nacht gelungen?"

Eine Stimme in mir raunte „Tonks, Mitspielen!"

Ich grinste zurück. „Ja, wurde sogar noch richtig wild, gestern Nacht. Hat sich gelohnt."

Mit einem bedeutungsschweren Blick machte ich mich auf zu dem Tisch, an dem schon Charlie, Kaycee und Jonah saßen. Hatte wohl doch etwas verschlafen. Wie spät war es eigentlich?

Charlie und Jonah waren aufgeregt in ein Gespräch vertieft, Kaycee hielt sich mit verschränkten Armen eher zurück.

Mit einem fröhlichen Morgengruß setzte ich mich zu ihnen. Kaycee warf mir einen giftigen Blick zu und erhob sich demonstrativ. Verschwörerisch tauschten Charlie und Jonah Blicke aus. Als Kaycee auf dem Klo verschwunden war, beugte sich Charlie zu mir.

„Hey Tonks, tut mir Leid, dass sie sich so verhält. Sie meint es nicht so, aber das", er deutete auf den roten Fleck auf seinem Hals, „kam nicht so gut an. Sie kriegt sich schon wieder ein. Wir haben uns gestern Abend noch versöhnt." Wir lächelten uns zu.

„Heißt das, ihr seid wieder zusammen?", fragte ich ehrlich neugierig.

„Nein. Nur noch Freunde."

„Wann kommt er denn?", warf Jonah dazwischen.

„Wer?"

Stolz grinste Charlie von einem Ohr bis zum anderen.

„Habe heute Früh eine Eule erhalten. Ich treffe mich hier mit einem Abgeordneten von der Quidditch-Nationalmannschaft Englands. Die wollen mich unbedingt als Sucher!"

Überrascht riss ich die Augen auf.

„Wow, Charlie! Das ist ja-"

„Ich werde das Angebot nicht annehmen", unterbrach er mich. Das Grinsen erstarb auf meinem Gesicht. „Aber das müssen sie ja noch nicht wissen, sie sollen mir erst mal die Hotelrechnung und ein Essen ausgeben!" Jonah und Charlie prusteten los. Auch ich stimmte in ihr Gelächter ein.

In dem Moment kehrte Kaycee wieder aus dem Klo zurück. Gleichzeitig betrat eine Frau die Gaststube. Stella!

Ich konnte mich gerade noch davon abhalten, wieder ihren Namen laut zu rufen. Besser so, Stella kam nämlich keinesfalls zu unserem Tisch, nein, sie würdigte uns nicht mal eines Blickes. Sie steuerte den gleichen Tisch an, an dem sie gestern schon gesessen hatte, doch diesmal saß dort ein Mann, der, wie es schien, bereits auf sie wartete.

Charlie war meinem Blick gefolgt. Fragend schaute ich ihn an, doch er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht ihr Mann?"

„Sie ist verheiratet?", fragte ich überrascht.

„Ja, wusstest du das nicht?"

Kaycee setzte sich wieder an unseren Tisch, mich dabei vollkommen ignorierend. So konnte das nicht weitergehen, ich musste sie ansprechen.

„Kaycee." Verstimmt wandte sie sich mir zu. „Das gestern Abend, das war nur ein Spiel. Ich will mich nicht mit dir wegen so etwas streiten."

Sie brummte nur etwas, doch es wirkte schon etwas weniger verbittert. Das sollte mir recht sein.

Währenddessen hatte ich ununterbrochen Stella und ihren Mann (?) beobachtet. Der Mann redete auf sie ein, während sie auf den See starrte. Die Morgensonne spiegelte sich in ihrer Sonnenbrille. Wer war dieser Mann? Wer er wirklich Stellas Mann? Und wenn ja, warum hatte sie mir nichts von ihm erzählt? Hätte ich es gewusst, hätte ich bestimmt nicht…

Stella beugte sich zu dem Mann hinüber, küsste ihn auf die Wange und stand dann auf. Im Vorübergehen war mir so, als ob sie mir einen Blick hinter ihrer Sonnenbrille zugeworfen hatte. Schnell entschuldigte ich mich bei den anderen und folgte ihr in die Toilette.

Stella stand mit dem Rücken zu mir und wusch sich die Hände. Oder sie tat nur so, denn als ich eintrat, drehte sie sich sofort zu mir um. Ihre Sonnenbrille steckte mittlerweile wieder in ihrem Haar und ihre Augen blitzten.

„Dora", lächelte sie mich an.

„Stella", antwortete ich und lehnte mich neben ihr an das Waschbecken an.

Sie seufzte gequält auf. „Bitte nenn mich nicht so." Okay, das musste ich jetzt nicht verstehen. Zuerst sollte ich sie unbedingt so nennen und jetzt nicht mehr? Versteh einer die Frauen, ich tat es nicht.

„Wie soll ich dich denn dann nennen?" Demonstrativ schweigend zog sie eine Augenbraue hoch. Wir lachten, dann seufzte Stella (ähm, Rora?) wieder leicht.

Kurze Zeit schwiegen wir, dann wechselte Stella das Thema: „Weißt du schon, was du jetzt machen wirst?"

Ich verdrehte die Augen, dieses Thema war auch nicht unbedingt leichter.

„Keine Ahnung. Mich interessiert so viel, ich kann mich gar nicht entscheiden"

Sie grinste, als hätte ich Witze gemacht.

„Warum bist du Lehrerin geworden?", fragte ich sie neugierig.

Unverwandt fixierte sie mich. „Willst du eine ehrliche Antwort?"

„Klar!"

Trocken lachte sie auf.

„Ich hatte wenig andere Möglichkeiten. Es ist praktisch. So sehe ich meinen Mann nur in den Ferien, kann mich täglich mit den Sternen beschäftigen und… bin sicher."

Mich beschlich eine unangenehme Ahnung. Sicher? Warum sicher? War sie etwa auf der Flucht vor etwas? Oder schlug er sie? Wer war dieser Mann, der draußen auf sie wartete? Kurz ergriff mich das Bedürfnis hinaus zugehen und ihn zu anzubrüllen.

Anscheinend deutete sie meinen Gesichtsausdruck richtig.

„Er ist in Ordnung, Dora. Ich meinte sicher vor meiner Familie. Sie haben zu viel Angst vor Dumbledore, deswegen bleibe ich in Hogwarts."

„Sind sie Todesser?" Wieder lachte sie freudlos auf.

„Warum denken nur alle englischen Zauberer, Todesser wären die Einzigen, vor denen man Angst haben müsste? Wir sind hier in Italien, Dora. Sie sind schlimmer als Todesser, Todesser halten sich wenigstens noch an das Wort des dunklen Lords."

Verständnislos schaute ich sie an. Schlimmer als Todesser? Doch war ihr Mann nicht auch… ein Italiener?

„Was denkst du, warum ich ihn geheiratet habe?", beantwortete sie mir meine unausgesprochene Frage.

Dann wandte sie ihren Blick demonstrativ ab. Damit war das Thema wohl beendet. Mir kam es vor, als hätte sie versucht, mir meine Augen zu öffnen. Die Welt war größer, als ich gedacht hatte. Unbegreiflich groß, da draußen gab es so viel, was ich mir niemals vorgestellt hatte.

Plötzlich, als wäre es immer in mir gewesen, verstand ich alles. Nicht alles, aber etwas. Etwas Wichtiges. Wer ich war und sein wollte. Als würde sich das Puzzle vor mir endlich zusammen setzten und ich verstand. Verstand, warum ich so war, wie ich war.

„Ich weiß jetzt, was ich machen möchte. Ich will Aurorin werden."

Überrascht schaute mich Stella an. Dann nickte sie langsam und lächelte kaum erkennbar.

Wieder schwiegen wir, jeder hing kurze Zeit den eigenen Gedanken nach. Seit der letzten Nacht fühlte ich mich so anders, so ganz. Als begriffe ich immer mehr, wer ich war.

Mich ergriff Wärme für Stella. Wie schaffte sie es, mir in so kurzer Zeit dieses Gefühl zu geben?

Unsere Blicke trafen sich, doch sie schaute sofort wieder weg und begann endlich darüber zu sprechen, weshalb wir uns wohl hier getroffen hatten.

„Dora, ich will nicht sagen, dass die letzte Nacht ein Fehler war." Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich mich. Zitternd schluckte ich.

„Aber es wird dennoch hier und heute enden. Tut mir Leid."

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, drückte sie mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und wollte die Toilette verlassen.

Was sollte das denn jetzt schon wieder? Aufgebracht hielt ich sie an ihrer Hand zurück.

„Stella, bleib hier!"

„Nenn mich nicht so!", giftete sie mich an.

„Okay, sorry. Aber was soll das? Warum gehst du wieder zu ihm zurück? Und warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du verheiratet bist?"

„Würde das etwas ändern?"

Darauf hin wusste ich nichts mehr zu sagen. Sie schüttelte meine Hand ab und öffnete die Toilettentür.

„Stella, warte!", rief ich.

Schlagartig drehte sich Stella um, in ihren Augen glänzte etwas... Gefährliches, Feuriges, Heißes.

Sie packte mich grob an den Armen und drückte mich gegen die kalten Fliesen neben dem Waschbecken.

„Ich hab dir gesagt, dass du mich nicht so nennen sollst!", zischte sie mir mindestens genauso kalt ins Ohr. Die Tür fiel von selbst wieder ins Schloss.

„Ich... St- Sinistra! Was ist-", stotterte ich, bevor sie hart ihre Lippen auf meine drückte.

Heiße Schauer durchrieselten mich, ich versuchte meine Arme zu befreien, doch sie zog sie über meinen Kopf und hielt sie wie mit eisernen Klammern fest. Diese Frau hatte mehr Kraft, als ich dachte!

Mit der anderen Hand strich sie meine Seite hinab, fuhr unter mein T-Shirt und bahnte sich einen Weg unter meinen BH. Mit leichten Bewegungen umkreiste sie meine Brustwarzen und stimulierte sie dann hart.

Erregt stöhnte ich in ihren Mund, das Wehren hatte ich natürlich längst vergessen.

Und als sie dann wieder von meinen Brüsten abließ und in andere Regionen wanderte, ließ sie kurz vor meinen Lippen ab um in befehlenden Ton „Sag es!", zu zischen.

Ich war völlig verwirrt und, na ja, abgelenkt. Ich sollte… es sagen? Was sollte ich-

mit einem Stoßen glitt sie in mich. Als mich erneut diese riesigen Wellen der Lust und Erregung überrollten, stöhnte ich ohne nochmals nachzudenken:

„Oh.. Stella!"

* * *

_Würde mich riesig über ein kleines Review freuen... ;)_


End file.
